Rebellious Suns:Begining of a Punk Band
by isaaczea02gmail.com
Summary: Three high school dropouts from the U.S. move to Japan to reunite their old high school friends. But, when a rock club opens up nearby looking for preformers, they start a pop punk band. But, two of the members fall in love with two of the Light Music Club from SakuraGoaka high while getting popularity. [OC, Mio Akyama] [OC, Yui Hirasawa] Ritsu Tainaka, Azusa Nakano, Tsumugi Kotobu
1. Chapter 1

Rebellion Suns:Beginning of a Punk Band

It was a new day for three high school dropouts and best friends, Adam Morris,Micheal Lewis,and Eric Calhoun,and the three were moving to Toyosato .Why? Because they wanted to be with two old friends that they went to high school but the three friends dropped out five months before the end of the school year and the beginning of their junior year making three of them seveteen years old. as the three got out of the taxi, Adam and Eric were getting their luggage as Micheal rang the door ,the door open to reveal two people,one was a tanned american kid with black hair and one was a whte kid that had orange hair.

Then,Micheal said "hey, Brandon and Ethan"

"Hi guys" said Brandon

"Hi" Ethan said as he walk over to help Adam and Eric with lugguage.

"So i heard you are moving in with us" said brandon

"Yeah i guess so" said Eric

Then, after awhile of helping moving in,the five friends were eating noodles and Brandon was reading the newspaper and dropped his chopsticks and the others looked at him confused as Brandon showed them the paper.

"there is a rock 'n roll club that is opening nearby looking for preformers" said Brandon

As everyone looked at the newspaper and all of them were wide eyed and surprised but there was only one problem, to get in to preform,you must prefrom a song

Eric was the first to speak "let's make a pop punk band"

"I don't know" said Ethan

"Good idea" said Adam

"Are you sure?" asked Micheal

"Great" said Brandon

After awhile of debating about it,the five friends agreed as they decide to unpack thier insturments because they have been planning to form a band since middle school . Ethan is setting up his drums he bought five months ago,Brandon unpacked his left handed Fender Telecastor bass he had when he was 14,Adam unpacking a red Gibson ES-335 that he got on his 16th birthday,Eric unpacking his blue Fender Statocastor with rock stickers on it that his older brother gave him,and Micheal unpacked his green Gibson G3 he got for a present from last christmas and they were in the living room and since all of them were Green Day fans, they decide to play "Welcome to Paradise"by Green Day from the album Dookie

"3..2..1 "Eric counted down and then they began to play

Meanwhile, five schoolgirls from Sakuragaoka high school,a privteschool for girls and the girls were Yui Hirasawa,Mio Akiyama,Tsumugi Kotobuki,Azusa Nakano,and Ritsu were walking home and talking about preforming at the rock 'n roll club. As they were walking, they hear electric and bass guitars and drums playing. They walked closer to the sound and were infront of a house

"What is it?" said Mio

"I don't know " Ritsu said

They decided to look inside the living room and were surprised as they saw Five boys playing "Welcome to Paradise" by Green Day. Ritsu and Yui were astonished,Tsumugi and Azusa were continued seeing these boys play the song perfectly,and Mio was focused on the boy with the blue Fender Statocastor and was ,one of the bassist saw them and was walking toward cause them to run away. After they saw this and ran away from what they saw, Ritsu was the first one to speak.

"That was so cool"

"Yes it was" Azusa and Yui both said at the same time

But Mio was thinking about the boy with the blue Statocastor. Her heart was beating fast. She was wondering what she was only thing she was feeling was love

'am i falling in love with that boy' Mio wondered as they all returned to hoomes


	2. Chapter 2 Love of Music

Chapter 2: Love of Music

*Eric's POV*

I woke up the next morning and got up and went downstairs to get some breakfest. While i was eating breakfest wondering after what happened yesterday

"Were there people watcing us play yesterday" I said as i rem

*Flashback*

 _we were playing "Welcome to Paradise" causing much noise as while playing the song,Micheal stopped playing and walked to window. We all stopped playing as we were confused of what happened._

 _"What the hell Micheal" Brandon said in a disappointed tone_

 _"What gives Mike" Ethan said but still confused about what happened_

 _"Some group of girls were watching us" Micheal said_

 _"What?" I said_

 _"I'm serious guys" Micheal said seriously_

 _"Okay, maybe they are pedestrians that just heard us and is wondering what's on" Adam said_

 _"I don't know but let's head to the Rock Club tomorrow to get a preformance there" Micheal siad_

 _"Alright" We all said and put away our instruments_

 _*Flashback end*_

I had finished eating breakfest when the others had woken up and started to eat breakfest and deciding what our band name is but Micheal and Ethan wanted a name that idolizes punks and Brandon and Adam wanted a name that idolizes something else. I had enough so i had an idea of what our band name is.

"Guys, how about Rebellious Suns" I said

That got all the guys' attention. Ethan and Adam were looked they agreed,Brandon looked like it was okay but Micheal wasn't sure about it.

"Are you sure it is a good name" Micheal said

"Kinda" We all said at the same time

"Okay it is our now band name" I said as we all high fived at each other

After breakfest, we got dressed to head to the Rock club to preform a song to get our preformance officially. I got dressed as I grabbed my Blue Fender Statocastor and the others grabbed their insruments except Ethan who grabbed his drumsticks and we all had to walk 23 minutes to the club and we walked inside. When we went inside, there was like 30 people and the club only needed 20 prefromers. But when I looked at Micheal, he was shocked with no reason

"You okay Micheal?" I said

"That's the group of girls that was peaking at the window yesterday" Micheal said as he pointed at the group of girls

Then, the group of girls saw us and also looked shocked as well. So i told my friends to meet up and they agreed. We walked over to the girls and they calmed themselves down.

"Hey, my friend here Micheal said you saw us looking through our window yesterday, is that true?" I said curiously and they all looked down in like almost they are sorry

"Y-Yes it is" They all said "We're sorry"

It's okay, I'm Eric, That's Adam,Micheal,Ethan,and Brandon" I said as I pointed my friends and then they went to introduce themselves

"I'm Yui Hirasawa" The girl with a cherry Les Paul guitar said

"I'm Ritsu Tainaka" The tomboyish girl said with drumsticks as well

"I'm Mio Akiyama" The girl with a bass guitar said

" I'm Azusa Nakano" the girl said with a red Fender guitar said

"And I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki" the girl said with a keyboard

We all talked and they had the same thingwe had and it was the love for music. We also talked about how all of us dropped out of high school and such things. While we were talking, the owner of the club came out said to line and he said that newspaper journalist and photograpgher has came to pick who has chosen to preform officially or owner said to get onstage when their band name has been said the first band to play, but they sounded like so horrible and he said next. After 25 bands preformed, It was our and when the owner said our band name and after plugging our electric and bass guitars and Ethan on his drums, we began to play and sing "Nice Guys Finish Last" by Green Day. While we were playing, I could see the owner having a surprised face and the other bands were like cheering even Yui and the others were happy. But I see Mio looking at me with a blush and a smile.

'Does Mio like me?' I thought to myself as my heart was beating in a love way.'Wait,do i like her now!' I thought to myself as we finished the song and we got a lot of cheering and we left and it was Yui band's turn now and while they were performing,itwas like angels who are playing mankind's instruments. After almost of 2 hours of band's preforming, All the bands gave their addresses to receive a letter if they made it or not. Then, Mio came up to me with something in her hands.

"Hey Mio" I said and my heart was beating fast

"H-Hey" Mio said shyly

"That was good preformance with Yui,you and the others"

She blushed and said "Thanks, even your band was great"

"Thanks" I said

"Here call me" She said as she gave a peice of paper and walked away

I looked at the paper with her phone number and i put it in my the other and I got our things and got out, we went back home. After coming back home, I went to my room and put away my Blue Statocastor on the floor and laid down on my bed as I took out Mio's number and put it in my sock drawer. Then I began to fall asleep as I wonder what would happen tomorrow.


End file.
